Oppositum
by nothinparticular
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is lost and many of our beloved characters have died. Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger set out a plan to right the wrongs of the present and future in the past and therefore Hermione has to travel back 19 years in time. The catch though is, that in order to achieve what needs to be achieved, Hermione has to be "altered" quite a bit...Past/Present fic
1. Chapter 1

I am coming back to this story YAY but I have to say I don't really like what I've written so far. So I'm going back to change/update the chapters that already exist. This one is the first. Don't be puzzled if right now, the following chapters don't really "fit in".

**Changed: February 8, 2016**

* * *

Hermione anxiously started at the small vial standing on the table in front of her. How ironic, that such a small object held their future, would decide whether they lived or died. Its label read "Oppositum", the narrow black lines neatly written in a handwriting that Hermione would recognize anywhere. Of course Severus Snape would have been the one to invent and brew a strong potion such as this one - even Harry had admitted that while the man was a snarky bastard, he was a mastermind in potions. The liquid inside was of a dark blue, almost resembling the nightly sky.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? There is still time for you to consider…" Minerva McGonagall had quietly stepped into the room that had once been her office. She was looking at Hermione with sad, worried eyes.

"What is there left to consider, to lose?" Hermione replied, giving her former head of house a grim smile. "Almost everyone I ever cared about is dead, Voldemort is ruling the wizarding world, and Hogwarts is nothing but ruins. No matter what happens - at least we can say that we tried."

The green robed witch only nodded. Over the past 24 hours she had visibly aged, the tall, confident, and powerful woman was nearly broken. Nearly. Nodding her head a second time, she motioned for Hermione to uncork the vial.

Hermione squared her shoulders and carefully pulled the cork from the vial, bringing it to her mouth and quickly draining it in one gulp. The effects started to rush in almost immediately. A weird tingly sensation took hold of her entire body and she felt how her arms thickened, how her shoulders broadened, and her hair grew back into her head until it was barely covering her ears. She felt her hips thinning and her waist widening, felt her breasts disappear until her shirt laid flat on her front. Then she almost shrieked in surprise as she felt her boxers fill out, fill with the growth of something she hadn't possessed before and made her shudder in realization. In bodily appearance and function, she was now a young man.

"Well, how do I look?" she eventually asked once the transformation seemed complete, barely recognizing her own voice for now it was deeper and sounded slightly different. She lifted a brow when her teacher didn't instantly reply and saw a light blush creeping onto McGonagall's face.

"You look dashing, Miss - uh, Mr. Granger," she finally said, eyes still widened in shock at the perfect transformation that had taken place in front of her very own eyes. "But maybe you would like to see it for yourself?" With a flip of her wand, she changed a piece of her old, destroyed desk into a tall mirror, motioning for her protégé to step in front of it.

Hermione gasped when her eyes first fell onto her new form. She wouldn't have recognized herself if not for the eyes. Her eyes were still the same and told her what she needed to know: She was still herself, still Hermione. And once this was over, she would be a Miss again. Hopefully a Miss surrounded by her friends, family, and teachers.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, holding out the familiar necklace for her to take, the time turner.

"I am," she replied, her voice sounding more confident than she actually felt. With trembling hands she accepted the time turner and placed it around her neck. Instinctively, she hugged her professor one last time before she carefully started to turn the hourglass backwards until she'd counted to 19. Then, she let go, gave Minerva a weak smile, and closed her eyes, waiting for the strands of time to pull at her body, taking her to when she needed to be.

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of a woman's surprised shriek. Jumping out of her chair behind the desk, a younger Minerva McGonagall quickly approached her, anger drawing her brows together.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall exclaimed furiously, looking even sterner than usual with her darker hair. "A Slytherin, apparating into my office?"

"Please let me explain, Professor McGonagall," Hermione hurried to say, pulling a slightly crumpled piece of parchment from her robes and holding it out for the witch to take. "Read this. Please."

Seeing a Slytherin plead raised suspicion in the Gryffindor head of house. Nonetheless, Minerva was curious about the boy's sudden appearance - apparating was impossible, should be impossible inside of the castle - which was why she quickly snatched the paper from his hands and settled her reading glasses on top of her nose. She began to read the letter out loud while the young man stood in the corner of her office, nervously fidgeting with his hands, ever so often changing a short glance at her.

_"Dear Minerva,_

_I know you won't want to believe this but trust me when I tell you that this is nothing but the truth. The young Slytherin in front of you is in fact the brightest witch of our age, one of our own Gryffindors."_

Minerva looked up from the letter at that, her eyes wandering over the boy in disbelief. A girl? And a Gryffindor at that? Surely this was nothing but a dumb Slytherin joke… Who had written this letter to her though? The handwriting did look oddly familiar...

_"Her name is Hermione Granger and she has traveled a far and dangerous way to find you. She - and I - are from 19 years in the future. Check your desk for your time turner if you need the proof."_

Don't exactly that, a shocked gasp jumped from her lips. The top drawer was empty! Looking at the young man again, she found that he still wore the time turner - HER time turner - around his neck. Or her neck? Shaking her head, she went on:

_"Why did I know you'd check?_

_Well. Miss Granger and I did not come to this decision easily - in fact, I still have my doubts about our plan - but this is the only way, the only chance there still is for us to defeat Voldemort and save hundreds and thousands of lives. The man you once knew as Tom Riddle is collecting power and followers as we speak. Together with Albus Dumbledore, Hermione and her friends managed to find a way to defeat him. Alas, in our time, we were too late. Voldemort created horcruxes - seven in total - and while we were able to locate 6 and destroy 5 of them, there is still one left we didn't even find. Hermione will do her best to locate and destroy the horcrux. We transformed her into a young man with the aid of a potion - her other task is to gain the trust and friendship of known death eaters, mostly men, and try to lure at least some of them away from the Dark Lord's side. We agreed that she wouldn't come far as a girl._

_Please do everything in your power to help and support Miss Granger with her dangerous task. Inform Albus of her true identity but no one else. The success of her mission is if great importance for the survival of the wizarding world as we know it._

_Yours, Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S.: In case you still don't believe: Remember our forth year at Hogwarts? He knew all the time that we sent that Valentine's card… Find someone else; he told me that he thought it a very sweet gesture but that I was the wrong gender. Go figure that one out."_

"You sent a Valentine's card to Professor Dumbledore in your fourth year?" Hermione blurted out once Minerva had finished reading the letter, her cheeks now tinged a bright red. "He must've already been at least 50 back then!" When she noticed the expression on the professor's face, she quickly added, "Well, I'm sorry nothing became of it… At least he's got a good reas…"

"Miss Granger, might we speak of something different now? How about how I'll explain your sudden appearance in the middle of the school year?"

"Oh," now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Sorry, professor. I am to pose as Hermes Granger, your nephew from a distant sister. Until now, I attended Durmstrang, but you made me switch schools to have me closer after my parents died a month ago."

"All right then, I suppose we should go and inform Albus of the situation. Then we'll have to inform Horace of his new student."


	2. Chapter 2

Update :) finally. I hope someone's still reading this and enjoys my babbling... Please review if you can spare a minute of your time for me.

-np

* * *

Hermione was surprised how readily she was accepted by the other Slytherins.

It was only her second day in the past and she'd already made the acquaintance of more than half of the seventh year Slytherins.

At her first breakfast in the past she'd been asked to sit next to three different Slytherin students: Diane Greengrass, future mother of both Daphne and Astoria Greengrass; Theodore Nott Sr and Lucius Malfoy.

Although her choice would've fallen to eating with Diane who seemed rather nice, Hermione took the seat next to Lucius. It was him she had to befriend to make a difference in the future.

So her breakfast had consisted of politely nodding at Malfoy who was telling her of the many accomplishments of his family and of his plans to become the Minister of Magic once he graduated. Of course she didn't destroy his hope but instead fed his ego in saying that he would make a great Minister. Lucius Malfoy was an arrogant bastard and supporting his arrogant streak was THE way of earning his trust and "friendship". One Lucius Malfoy did not have real friends - Hermione knew he loved himself too much for having a space left in his heart for something as unimportant and beneath him like friends.

After breakfast both Slytherins and Gryffindors headed to Herbology class. Hermione was delighted to see yet another younger version of her own teachers, Professor Sprout.

In the greenhouse she noticed that while Lucius wasn't part of this class, both Black sister's were.

"Alright class", Professor Sprout started class. "Who of you can tell me which plant it is I'm holding in my left hand and what it is used for?"

Hermione, ever eager to raise her hand and answer her teachers' question had to fight her own mind and nature to stop herself from doing so. She'd have to be careful not to attract too much attention to herself. And being the know-it-all she was, was a sure way to attract lots of attention.

"Yes, Miss Black", Professor Sprout expectantly looked at the blonde Black sister who'd raised her hand instantly after the question had been asked.

"This is asphodel, ma'am", Narcissa Black started to explain, no hint of uncertainty in her voice. "It belongs to the family of lilies and is most commonly used as ingredient in the potion 'Draught of the Living Dead'."

"Exactly, Miss Black", Pomona Sprout clapped her hands. "10 points to Slytherin."

Hermione watched as Narcissa blushed and Severus Snape proudly smiled at his friend. Then her "Narcissa - Staring - Session" was interrupted by Professor Sprout who asked her students to go together in pairs to plant asphodel seeds and care for them during the next weeks.

Hermione would've loved to work with Narcissa but she saw her already moving to a table with the future Potions Master in tow.

She'd spotted Lily Evans, Harry's mom, earlier but knew she couldn't afford to lose her standing with the Slytherins to get to know her so she asked the only other obvious choice.

"Mind working together?", she politely asked the other Black sister.

"Sure", Bellatrix only answered and they headed to their own table and started preparing the earth for the asphodel seeds.

"So, Hermes", Bellatrix suddenly began, looking at her questioningly. "I love to gossip and I know you're a guy but you're also new here, so ask me anything you want and I'll give you the juicy details."

"Uhm", Hermione felt slightly shocked at the raven haired girl's start of a seemingly friendly conversation but didn't find it hard at all to think of a question. "You know, there really is something I'd like to know if you don't mind me asking. I believe you and your sister aren't twins but yet you are in the same classes?"

"Oh", Bellatrix chuckled. "Of course you'd notice. And you're right, we're not twins. And we also have a third sister, Andromeda. She's the eldest of us three and finished Hogwarts a year ago. But let's get back to your question. Cissy skipped third year. She's a year younger than I am - our baby - and also our little Miss Smartypants. Just turned sixteen and I'd do anything to protect her from any possible harm."

The warmth and love in Bellatrix's voice almost made Hermione gasp. Two days ago, if someone had told her, that wicked, cruel Bellatrix truly cared for someone, she would've laughed and set them straight about the woman. Here she was though, no doubt in her mind that Bellatrix loved and adored her little baby sister.

"Wow", Hermione replied. "She must be really smart then. And it sounds nice having caring siblings. You seem so close. I'm an only child and always wished for a sister or brother but well, it stayed wishful thinking."

"Yes", Bellatrix nodded. "It really is nice most of the time and I wouldn't trade especially Cissy for anything. She truly is a treasure. Our parents had their hands full though with all of us. And Andy and I always used to argue a lot... She's got some weird points of view sometimes regarding purebloods, halfbloods and mudbloods..."

There it was. The reminder that Bellatrix wasn't as nice a girl as she seemed to be. The word mudblood came over her lips easily and without any concern of offending or hurting someone. Well, she didn't know that the handsome young man next to her was a muggleborn witch in reality after all and that's exactly the way it needed to stay.

* * *

Flying was the class after Herbology and as much as Hermione had wanted to dismiss it, she knew she had to take it because it would earn her some plus points with the Quidditch lover that was Lucius Malfoy.

Arriving at the class she noticed that Professor Snape was not taking this class but Narcissa was. In fact the young woman was already soaring through the air on her broom, admiring glances of members of all four houses following her journey.

Malfoy was still on the ground, talking to Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

When Hermione reached the three men, she just caught the last part of Lucius' dirty remark about his fiancee and had to stop herself from punching the arrogant git in the gut.

"...hope she's as good in bed as on a broom. I'll show her a real broom soon enough and she's going to want to fly on it all night long", he laughed and his friends joined him. "No point in waiting until we're married, she's mine after all."

It really made Hermione sick but instead she just nodded at the three men, not letting them know that she overheard part of their conversion or how disgusted she was of it.

A young Madame Hooch arrived at the Quidditch field and just smiled at the young Black sister's prowess before calling her down.

"I have an unusual mission today for all of you", she began and instantly captured most of the classes attention with her announcement. "Miss Pomfrey needs several ingredients for some of the healing potions and salves and is, due to her own illness, not able to venture into the grounds to find them herself. I'll split you all up into pairs and hand you a list with what and where to find some of the things she needs. You'll have an hour time to collect the things on your list. First pair to be back earns 30 points for their house."

Some students clapped in anticipation, happy for the change in their usual schedule and sure of being able to win the points for their house.

Malfoy grumbled something about not being a houseelf and then loudly announced that of course he would be first to be back with the ingredients.

Curses and insults could be heard from several Gryffindors, two of them being James Potter and Sirius Black.

The resemblance of Harry and his late father really was striking. Maybe what she did now could also change the future of Harry's parents, maybe he wouldn't need to grow up without them. Hope flooded her whole being at not only Harry being alive again in her time but also the possibility of giving him the parents he'd always wished to have known. Maybe, just maybe she could give him this.

"Hermes?", Hermione almost jumped, startled by the voice that had come from right next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", Narcissa Black said, giving Hermione a small smile. "It's just we were just paired together and we're all about to start off in a minute."

"Oh, yes, of course. And I don't mind, I was just lost in my own thoughts for a second I suppose", Hermione sheepishly answered, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Only a moment later the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle rang in the air and nervously she followed the blonde star flyer into the air.

Hermione hadn't flown since fifth year...


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter :)

Tell me what you think and have fun reading.

xoxo, np

* * *

"Come on, Hermes", Narcissa turned around on her broom, not reducing the speed at all, and looked at her, amusement and annoyance in her blue eyes. "You've got to go a little faster if we want to have a chance at winning this."

Hermione felt positively sick. Flying had never been her thing. It wasn't really the height she disliked, rather the feeling of only having a wooden branch keeping her from falling and breaking her neck. The youngest Black sister was flying as good as members of the Harpies Quidditch Team, that Hermione was sure of.

"I suppose I should be truthful to you", Hermione shouted against the wind so the girl would hear her. "I'm an awful flyer. I actually hate it." Then her brown eyes apologetically met Narcissa's blue orbs. She realized the mistake she'd made when it already was too late.

Looking at the blonde instead of her surroundings had distracted her long enough to not see the thick green brush of the tree she was currently flying into.

Branches were scratching her face and arms and when she hit a rather big branch she was knocked off of her broom and closed her eyes to not see the ground coming closer and closer, tried not to hear the inevitable crush of bones that would follow.

It never came though. Slowly she opened her eyes and seeing Narcissa's worried face looking down at her made her realize the feeling of two surprisingly strong arms around her.

"Don't worry, we'll be on the ground in a second", the young witch said and proved her words true a moment later.

Carefully she helped Hermione off the broom and got off herself before leaning her broom on the stem of an old oak tree.

"Are you alright, Hermes?", she asked and Hermione could only nod. She didn't trust her voice to work just yet.

"Those scratches on your face and arms look nasty", Narcissa commented and reached her hand out for Hermione. "May I?", she asked, pointing at her face. "I'm not too bad at healing spells."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "That would be nice. Thank you."

The blonde girl nodded and took her wand out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve.

"Vulnera Sanentur", she quietly murmured and repeated the words three times, tracing her wand over her face and arms.

Hermione watched in awe as the blood seemed to be sucked back into the wounds and her skin closed itself until no outward sign of any injury remained.

"All done", Narcissa finally said, sounding vaguely tired. "You can close your mouth now, you know."

The blonde witch laughed at Hermione's perplexed stare and still agape mouth, only worsened by the fact that Narcissa Black's laugh had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"Sorry", Hermione said and blushed. "I was just ... What spell was that just now? I've never heard of it before."

"Oh", Narcissa exclaimed. "I shouldn't exactly tell you because it's a secret but I guess there's no point to it now that you've seen me use it."

She paused for a moment, probably considering if she really should tell her new housemate.

"Severus created this spell and taught me how to use it once he was sure it wasn't dangerous. He's really good at it, you know. Creating new spells and potions", the girl smiled, thinking of her friend. "It's actually for more life threatening wounds than yours but I thought I could at least try if it works for minor scratches and gashes as well. Guess it does", she happily announced.

Hermione thought she'd probably never stop marveling at the skills this girl (and also her future Potions Professor) possessed.

Narcissa Black was gorgeous, friendly, helpful, good at herbology, probably the best flyer she knew and there was no fault in her spellwork.

"Narcissa?", Hermione suddenly remembered. "Thank you. Not only for healing the cuts and trusting me with your and Severus' secret but most of all for saving my life up there."

"Don't mention it", Narcissa only said and gave her a wink. "Are you ready to continue flying or would you rather we walk? We'd have to use my broom together though, yours was split in half when you hit that tree."

Hermione considered the options for a moment and eventually got up from the forest ground. "Let's fly. We'd be walking for more than two hours even if we hurry."

"Alright", Narcissa said, getting her broom and standing over it. "Get behind me and hold on tight. We still have to find those plants before we can head back."

Fortunately the rest of the flight was uneventful. Well at least regarding accidents Hermione supposed.

Being pressed into Narcissa's back was rousing feelings in Hermione she'd never felt before. Pretty figuratively even.

'How did guys control this thing between their legs', she wondered, shifting uncomfortably, trying to put some space between her quickly hardening new accessory and Narcissa Black's buttocks.

It wouldn't do for the young Slytherin to notice her arousal. How on earth was she to befriend Lucius if she was drooling after his fiancee?

Hermione was more than relieved when they reached the castle - ingredients for the infirmary safely put away in their robe pockets - although she felt like walking wouldn't be an option right now. She felt slightly dizzy from flying and her still visible arousal was only adding to it.

At least Narcissa hadn't noticed and no one but them and Madame Hooch were there. It made hiding it a lot easier.

Arms crossed in front of her body she approached the flying instructor, Narcissa closely trailing behind her.

"Miss Black, Mr Granger!", Madame Hooch exclaimed. "Where have you been? I expected you to be one of the first pairs to be back and now you're the last to finish! You've even missed lunch and are too late for your next class."

"I'm sorry Madame Hooch", Narcissa started to explain. We had a little accident out there."

She motioned to the lone broom they'd brought back from their "trip".

"Hermes crashed into a tree and we had to heal his wounds before we could continue our task. Then of course we still needed to find the plants for Madame Pomfrey and had to make it back on one broom."

"Alright", Madame Hooch answered. "I'll excuse you from the rest of the lessons today. See to it that both of you pay a visit to the infirmary and get some food into your bellies."

She took the broom from Narcissa's hands and had already walked several steps away before she turned around and said: "Oh and take all the plants, seeds and insects the class collected today with you. Madame Pomfrey needs them as soon as possible."

Then she motioned to a basket standing next to the broom shed and left for the castle.

The walk to the hospital wing was spent in companionable silence. Every ten or so steps Hermione would glance at Narcissa walking beside her. Hermione had always found Mrs Malfoy to be exceptionally beautiful ever since she'd first seen her at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth school year.

But Narcissa Black was even more breathtaking to her. The young girl was eager to learn, eager to experience life at its fullest and her eyes held a bright spark. The Narcissa she'd known - or rather watched from a distance - had always emanated some kind of coldness and her features were stern, she'd never seen her smile before, only when she heard that Draco was alive in the heat of the battle and died only minutes afterwards at the hand of her own sister. The sister that had once loved her so much.

And in this moment Hermione knew. She knew that she wouldn't only save her friends, she'd do everything in her power to have Narcissa survive this terrible war. Maybe there wouldn't have to be a war at all but if she was realistic ...well, the chance seemed rather small. But a future without Narcissa... It was weird but she couldn't picture a future without the young bright witch in it anymore.


End file.
